There are air fresheners or deodorizers for automobiles that are formed in the shaped for various action figures such as the deodorizer disclosed in Design Pat. 196,639 to Irving, which hangs from any part of the interior compartment of a vehicle. Another air freshener is that disclosed in Design Pat. 287,049 to Torres, which is simply a thin card that hangs from any part of the interior compartment of a vehicle.
The Torres patent does disclose an imprint of a soccer player but there is no action associated with the sports figure. Similarly, there is no action associated with the caricature depicted in the Irving patent. As such, it simply hangs in the vehicle in a non-noticeable non-entertaining fashion.